


Glass Windows

by Wetcakes



Category: Burn This - Wilson
Genre: Adam Driver - Freeform, F/M, Feminine Pronouns used for Reader, Masturbation, NSFW, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetcakes/pseuds/Wetcakes
Summary: Moving to New York, you find yourself an apartment with too big windows right across the street from Pale who watches you explicitly every day. One day, you get a package delivered to your doorstep containing a set of red lingerie and a note with a phone number and handwriting that reads 'Put this on and call me, doll'. You're taken aback, wondering who this could be. Across the street, Pale sits in his leather armchair, staring out his ceiling length windows waiting for you to change into his little gift. Phone by his side. Uncomfortably hard in his slacks refusing to touch himself yet.
Relationships: Pale (Burn This)/Reader, Pale (Burn This)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Glass Windows

to be updated

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come. 
> 
> Find me on twitter [@driverssaber](https://twitter.com/driverssaber)
> 
> If you enjoyed this, [support me with a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/wetcakes)


End file.
